It Was Great When it All Began...
by Libania Photine
Summary: RENT Fic. Markie-kins, Rogee and April in Middle School. Okay, I think by now, it's ovious what Markie's going through... IM PainNPerfection if you want to take a guess. **CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!**
1. Default Chapter

It was the first day of Middle School.  
  
I was 11, and starting 6th grade at Giambrone Junior High. I had just moved to Scarsdale that summer, and so I didn't know anyone. I was usually very shy, and being new didn't help. As I entered my first period classroom, I noticed that I wasn't going to fit in. All the girls were wearing tiiiight short skirts, stilettos, and more make-up than Boy George. I was in a pair of khakkis, and a sky blue tee shirt. My short, light brown hair was in a half pony-tail, and I thought I looked pretty good.  
  
I sat down in an empty desk near the back, as I didn't like to draw attention to myself. I looked through my bag, and found my water bottle. I propped it up on my desk, and sighed. Suddenly, I was being poked. "EEP!" I screetched. "Sorry..." I said softly, to whoever it was. I looked up. In front of me was a boy. He was about 5-9, with dark dark brown hair with platinum tips, vivid green eyes, and a smile that could pierce through any girl's heart. "Hey, woah, I'm sorry.." he said, caringly. "It's.. it's okay," I whispered. Woah, was he ever hot! "Uhm.. is this desk being saved for anyone?" he asked, in referance to the desk in front of me. "Oh, no.. go right ahead." I replied. He put his binder on his desk, sat down, and turned around so he could face me. "I'm Roegr Davis." He said. "I'm April Viviance." I replied, and smiled. He seemed nice. "Can I see your scheduale?" he asked. "Maybe we have some classes together." I fumbled in my bag for my scheduale, and gave it to him. "Wow, our scheduales are identical!" He exclaimed. "Oh, cool." I smiled. Just then, the teacher entered the room. "Hello, class. I am Mrs. Cohen, your English teacher." I saw a scrawny kid with reddish hair and glasses blush. "This year, we will be studying mostly poetry and old manuscripts." I saw the kid with glasses' face light up. Hey.. for being a geek, he's kinda cute... I thought.  
  
Mrs. Cohen was looking at the book list everyone had to complete. "Roger, where is your book list?" she asked. "I don't have it. Roger informed her. "Well, then, you obviously aren't starting out well this year..." she walked away muttering something about repsonsibility. "I'm not into the whole 'homework' thing.." he said, and laughed. I smiled, even though I didn't agree with what he was saying. Soon, English was over, and Roger and I made our way to the door. Something bumped into me, and sent my binder flying. "I'm sooooo sorry!" I heard a squeaky male voice say apoligetically. "Yo, what's your problem, chump?" Roger demanded. It turned out the boy was the one who was all excited about the manuscripts. "Roger, stop." I commanded, and began to pick up my stuff. "I'm April... who are you?" I asked. "Mark Cohen." He replied. "Where are you going next?" He asked me. "Science." "Me too!" he replied. "Same with me," Roger said. "Let's go," I said, and we made out way down the hall to the science rooms.  
  
Two periods later, we all had lunch. Mark brought his, and Roger and I were buying. "So, how does this work?" I asked Roger. "Well, see, Mr. Vitali over there chooses tables, you go up there, you buy your lunch, and you go back and sit down." He explained. I looked at Mark, then to his untouched sandwich, and then back to him again. "Mark, are you ok?" I asked. The sight of his sandwich made him look as if he was going to throw up. "What? Yeah, I'm fine..." he replied. "If you say so..." I replied. Just then, Mr. Vitali called our table, and Roger and I headed to the school's kitchen. Roger and I returned to our seats, and began to eat. (I had a salad, and he had a burger). All too soon, lunch was over, and we had to go back to classes. In theafternoon, Roger, Mark and I had Math, Social Studies Gym, and Health. I liked the idea of the Health class. Wewere going to learn about nutrition, eating disorders, drugs, and AIDS, a new virus that was proving to be and epidemic in the city. Our Health teacher, Mr. Schutz, made sure that we all knew how serious and contriversial these topics were. That day, we were starting with eating disorders. "Alright, everyone.. who knows of an example of an eating disorder?" the teacher asked. Mark's hand shot hup, with a few others, including my own, raised. "Anorexia," Mark informed everyone. Most of the kids in the room moaned, because that was the only one they have heard of. "Very good... Mark is it? Well, Mark, do you know what an anorexic does?" he inquired. "Someone with anorexia starves themselves or eats very little to loose weight." He said. "Very good, Mark. What he said was absolutely true. Does anyone else know of an eating disorder? Oh, April, go ahead." "Bulimia." I said, softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.. what did you say?" he asked, causing me to be embarassed, and a few kids snickered. "Bulimia," I said a bit louder. "Yes, April. What does someone with bulimia do?" I studyed the class. All eyes were on me. "A bulimic with binge,- eat a large ammount of food at one time, and then purge-, make his or herself throw up." I replied. "Wonderful! I see that Miss Vivance is quite knowlageable of the world around her!" Mr. Schutz explained, and I blushed. The bell rang. "Okay, everyone, I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to remember to make a list of signs of anorexia or bulimia to class tomorrow." He reminded. Mark, Roger and I headed to our lockers. "Yo, do you guys want to chill at my place?" Roger asked. "I'd need to ask my mom..." I said. "Oh, you can call from my house," he assured me. "Mark?" he asked. "One minute, let me ask my mom." And with that he went inside a classsroom. A few minutes later, he came bounding back to us. "She said I could go," he replied breathlessly. I smiled at him. We walked out of the school, and to Roger's house, which was only a few blocks away.  
  
No one was home, but Roger had a key. After I put my stuff down, Roger handed me the phone. "call," he told me. I called my mom, and she said I could stay, and that she was picking me up around 5:30. I made my way into the kitchen where Roger and Mark were. "Anyone want a snack?" Roger asked. "I'm fine... thanks." Mark said. "Uhm, Roge, do you perhaps have any tea?" I asked. "Uhm, yeah, I think.." he replied, and found a tea bag, which he tossed to me. "Mugs are up there." He said, and pointed to a cabinet. "Thanks, Roge." I grabbed a mug, filled it with water, and set the timer on the microwave. "Markie.. are you sure your ok? You haven't eaten anything today..." I asked. "Yeah, April, I'm fine..." he said, and gave me a reassuring smile. 


	2. Homework and Calories

A/N: I"m continuing the saga! Oh joy! This is from Markie's POV. Secrets revealed! (OMG, that sounded soooo sleazy!). Okay, uhm, before I give you guys the fic, I just need to state that this is cute little scrawny Markie, ok? It'll clear up in this chapter, I promise. (  
  
I quietly opened the front door. I set my bookbag on the floor, and took off my sneakers. I grabbed my homework, and quietly crept up to my bedroom. Health. It can't be that hard... I opened the textbook to the pages that we had to read. "Anorexia Nervosa." I read silently. As I filled in the chart, I began to feel uneasy. Why is this so familiar? I asked myself. Math.. social studies.. english.... all were completed. Why does my Health homework bother me so much? I constantly questioned. "Markie, dinner!" called my mom from downstairs. "Okay, Ma!" I called back. I closed my binder. My Health homework was staring up at me. It freaked me out really badly, so I put my social studies textbook over it. I hopped down the stairs and sat down at the table.  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
I feel so horrible.  
  
They made me eat. I swear, my mom practically shoved food down my throat. I feel so udderly sickened. They would have made me eat more, but I ran up to my room before they had a chance.  
  
I look into my mirror. Oh, God, I'm so fat... this is disgusting. I might be... 75 pounds... God. Ew. I run into the bathroom, and step onto the scale. The numbers stare back at me tauntingly:  
  
77 I run back to my room, sweating. How many calories does sweating burn, again? I flip through the book I took out of the library. I can't find it. "Shit... shit... shit..." I mutter. It's not there. Damn... I nervously pace around my room, and then I stare at my desk. "I still have that stupid Health homework. I sit down at my desk, and open up my health textbook. I open to the pages we were assigned, and began to read. "Signs someone you know has anorexia... Fear of becoming fat, even when obviously too thin. Excessive dieting and exercising.... abnormal food preoccupations, such as counting all calories or obsessively studying cookbooks..." I flipped the page, and answered the questions on looseleaf. "Oh, my, God! I didn't fill in my chart!" I ran across my room, and pulled a sheet of paper out from under my bed. "Damn.. ok... I figure what they very RUDELY made me eat was about.. oh God... 190 calories..." I sadly scribble it in. "I hate them so much now. It's their fault I'll always be a lard-ass!"  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally wrote a new chapter! I hope y'all liked... r/r and you'll get more! 


End file.
